


Another One Bites The Dust (Another One Being Another Confession)

by Hoi_Human



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I have to study Romeo and Juliet, I will make that everyone elses problem, It may only be funny to me, James wants just one date, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Remus just wants to go to bed, implied - Freeform, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi_Human/pseuds/Hoi_Human
Summary: James wants to date Lily. Lily doesn't want to date James. Sirius finds the whole thing hilarious. Remus pretends he doesn't.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Another One Bites The Dust (Another One Being Another Confession)

"Oh, how I beg of thee!" James exclaimed, swaying on the spot, placing the back of his hand to the forehead, and tilting his head back.

“We’ll make an actor of you yet.” Sirius laughed and mimicked James' facial expression to a bemused Remus.

However, before Remus could tell Sirius to ‘sod off’ or remind him of the idiocy Sirius had done in his time, Lily interrupted.

“Oh, how I beg of thee!”

James gasped.

“To shut thy mouth and,” Lily gave up all pretense and continued in a monotone, “leave me alone, Potter.”

“Or maybe not,” Sirius said. “Not quite convincing enough.”

“I’m not trying to be convincing, I’m trying to be honest.”

“Well she clearly doesn’t like the dramatics,” interjected Remus, “maybe tone it down a little, do the heart-to-heart bit. Girls are meant to love that.”

“Like you’d know anything about girls.” Sirius elbowed Remus.

“Okay then, let the self-proclaimed ‘ladies man’ talk then.” Remus elbowed Sirius back.

“I didn’t proc-!”

“Not the time.” James sighed, “I am having a crisis.”

Lily stared at the Marauders incredulously, “I know for a fact that Peter has had three girlfriends.” That statement met a collective head turn towards cowering Peter, who gave them all a shaky smile and nod.

“I also don’t really like being talked about like I'm not here. So. I am going to head off, and you.” She turned to James. “Will heed my words and for heaven’s sake stop asking me out. No matter how truthful you are, I will still say no.”

She turned, grabbing the arms of Mary and Marlene, and pulled them up the staircase to their dorm.

“Well, that’s that.” Remus stood and offered his hand to Sirius.

“Ignore the poor boy who has just been rejected then!” James stamped his foot like a child.

“Stop being a child, it's the second time this week. Anyways, we’ve Mcgonagall first tomorrow. She won’t give you sympathy points when you push your shoddy spellwork onto being rejected.” Sirius said as he took Remus’ hand and stood.

“Yeah, that idea didn’t even go down well the first time.”

“Look,” James said in a voice that was reminiscent of an adult speaking to a very thick child, “I needed an excuse for my inability to transform that pigeon, okay? She was going to set me homework either way.”

“And the other times too?”

“Third time was supposed to be the charm, third time didn’t work, why not the thirty-third?”

“Sod off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> This was a little stupid, it was a quick piece but I kind of liked it. May make it into something, may incorporate it into a wip. Who knows.
> 
> \- Sky


End file.
